Chpt11 Ep1: “Out of the Fire, Into the Darkness”
Chpt11 Ep1: “Out of the Fire, Into the Darkness” is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Following the removal of the Mark of Cain off of Kurt, it brought forth even more drastic consequences as it turns out that the mark was served as a “lock and key” that imprisoned a primordial entity…The Darkness. With the mark destroyed, The Darkness was then unleashed on Earth, as it rained down a storm of dark clouds with the Rangers, Hunter and Kurt, caught directly in the midst of it as The Darkness broke out from its dimensional confinement. Hunter and Kurt quickly took refuge in their Impala. Though it was too late as the clouds of The Darkness completely engulfed their vehicle. Moments after, Kurt suddenly finds himself standing in a field with the turbulent dark clouds surrounding him, though unaffected by them. Kurt looks around, confused as to how he ended up there. He tries to go through the clouds but it’s preventing him from leaving as it acts like some sort of force field. He then tries to morph in his Ranger form but his morpher doesn't seem to function while inside the dark clouds. Although, Kurt then senses something and turns around. Suddenly, a beautiful woman in a long black dress appears in the other end of the area as she observes the turbulent dark clouds surrounding them inside. Kurt slowly approaches her and calls out to her. Kurt H-hey! It’s not safe in here, you need to--- Kurt then pauses and has a sudden feeling as he has his sights towards the mysterious woman. His call to her then catches her attention. She then slowly turns her head to gaze Kurt over her shoulder. Meanwhile in the Impala, Hunter finally gains consciousness and is surprised that his brother is not with him inside their vehicle. His memory slowly begins to come back on how the Impala got its tire stuck in a mud hole when they tried to escape the raining dark clouds. And in the moment when it impacted their car, at the same time, Kurt instantly disappeared, then knocking Hunter unconscious as the dark clouds trembled the Impala. Hunter then exits outside and begins walking around the fields in the area to search for his brother. Shortly after, Hunter comes walking up a small hill of tall grass and finally spots Kurt, lying on the ground unconscious in the field, atop a batch of flowers around him. Hunter (rushes towards him) Kurt! Hey! (aids him up) You okay? Kurt Yeah. Where's the car? Hunter I-it's about half a mile back. Kurt (confused) What? Hunter Seriously? The -- The Darkness hit us, then you disappeared. You remember none of this? Though Kurt has no recollection of how he disappeared from the Impala or appearing in the field. And that the only thing he remembers is seeing the mysterious woman who was with him. Kurt She—she saved me… Hunter What? Who? Kurt …The Darkness. Moments later the duo returns back to the Impala. Hunter wants more information on what really happened. Though they have different memories of what transpired. Hunter doesn't remember any woman or seeing anyone pull Kurt out of the car. But Kurt only explains that he was in the car, then he was out of the car, then standing in the field and how “she was there” with him. Hunter wants to know how Kurt knew the woman he saw was really The Darkness. Kurt only replies that it's because she “thanked him for setting her free”. Kurt also explains that he felt this sudden energy and focus towards her and lastly says that she “didn't say much” to Kurt. Hunter wonders if she feels that she’s indebted to Kurt now. Though Kurt wonders if she “feels anything at all”. Kurt’s comment alarms Hunter and says to Kurt that he shouldn’t think too much about her. And how they should focus now on trying to seal her back from where she came from. Elsewhere, Castiel takes refuge inside an abandoned farm, slowly trying to recover as he’s still under the attack dog spell placed on him by Rita Repulsa. All he remembers after he was bewitched was that he attacked Crowley, struck him down and stabbed him in the back with an angel blade. However Cas begins to realize that Crowley is still alive, as he noticed that Crowley managed to slip out as his essence of demonic smoke vacated his body before Castiel stabbed had him. Later, the Impala is back on the road where suddenly Hunter and Kurt come across a massacre. There are dead bodies strewn everywhere on the road ahead of them. They decide to morph in their Ranger forms then exits the Impala. They investigate the scene as they check out on what could've killed the people. They check one of the bodies and spots strains of black veins on their bodies. Then a noise is heard. Two live civilians appears behind them and starts stumbling towards them. As Kurt is about to ask them what happened, Hunter stops him and points out that they too have the black veins on their arms. The duo draws out their weapons as they're about to defend themselves. But then a gunshot is given out as it hits one of the infected civilians on the back. Behind them, a female sheriff is there armed with a shotgun. She bursts out another shot striking one of them on the head, finally putting the infected down. Hunter then goes in to kill off the other infected by decapitating it with his Titanium Axe. The duo relieved to see someone else human, though the female sheriff then raises her gun towards them and demands them to "show some skin". The duo confused. She explains that to show her their skins to make sure they are not infected with the same black-vein disease that killed the people on the road. They agree to her demands and powers down their Ranger forms and shows her they're not infected. She then lowers her gun, relieved. She then hisses as she's shown to have been bloodied on her sides. They ask her if she's infected but she explains that a large shard of glass had hit her side as she fought a couple that were infected. They ask what happened on the road and she tells them she was just driving down the highway where she then spotted several "hostiles" attacking other people in their car and tearing them to shreds. Explaining that it was a horrible sight. She goes on to say that those who were infected were like rabid dogs or things like straight out of a horror film. The duo decides that they need to get off the road before nightfall and quickly take her to a nearby hospital so she can get her wound treated. Later, they arrive at what seems to be a deserted hospital. Though they find more dead bodies everywhere. The duo decides to check around the area as Jenna (the sheriff) stays inside the Impala. Kurt wonders if releasing the Darkness is what caused the people to "mutate". Though Hunter wonders why he and Hunter are okay while they were directly in the middle of the dark clouds that hit them when the Darkness was released. Kurt theorizes that he was in the car and that the Darkness must've protected him along with Hunter. Hunter doesn't care if the Darkness protected them or not. He thinks that them getting stuck inside the Impala is what really protected them. With the first level of the hospital clear, Kurt decides he's going to take a look around the rest of the building while Hunter up the deputy's wounds. Hunter unwillingly agrees and tells Kurt to watch his back and to return to them at once. As Kurt goes alone through a dark corridor of the hospital, he walks over some more dead bodies throughout. Though suddenly Kurt begins to reminisce the moment he was in along with the mysterious woman who he claimed to be the Darkness. The floor below him with corpses all over suddenly shifts into the flowers he was laying over in the field after his encounter with the Darkness and gets a flashback from that moment. Kurt L-look miss, we should really try to find a way out of here. The Darkness Why? (smiles) I like it here. With you. (sighs in relief) I haven't felt this peaceful in a long...long time. Kurt What are y--- wait---no, it can't be. It's you. Your The Dar--- The Darkness Wow...I'm surprised you know who I am already. I've been for gone so long, I didn't think anyone would ever know about me. Nor would he ever mention me to anyone else. Kurt Yeah, well, Death spoke about what you really are. The Darkness I don't know this..."Death", and he certainly doesn't know anything about me. Kurt gives a slightly stunned look and the scene shifts back to him in the hospital corridor, where suddenly he hears loud clattering at the next turn of the hallway. He leans against the wall and peeks over to see two infected trying to break down a metal door in an out-of-control rage. One of them then senses Kurt looking from the distance and quickly turns against the wall, hoping he wasn't seen. Though the two infected begins stumbling towards his direction. Kurt then decides to face them head on as he quickly turns and charges towards them. The infected wildly rushes down the hall until they clash with him. Meanwhile, Hunter is working on stitching the deputy's wound in another room. She says she didn't want to kill the infected since they were once human. Though Hunter reassures her that they weren't human anymore and that she did what she was trained to do. Back to Kurt, a head of the infected bounces on the floor as Kurt was able to kill off the two infected with his Drago Sword with little effort. As Kurt then approaches the metal door that the infected were trying to break in, he hears a baby crying. Kurt opens the door and sees a baby girl wrapped up and inside a small incubator. Elsewhere, Cas is hiding in the bushes watching what appears to be the crime scene on the road that Hunter and Kurt encountered earlier, more police have arrived by now as they've made a quarantine zone. He kneels and suddenly prays to the other angels. He says he accepts what he has done and will take any punishment they deem fit. He's asking for their help to keep him from doing any more harm since he's still under the attack spell caused by Rita. In the hospital, Hunter's phone rings as Castiel contacts him. He sounds weak. Hunter becomes slightly worried about him Though Cas says what he has, that Hunter can't help him at the moment. Cas then informs him that Rowena escaped with the Book of the Dammed and the codex and wants to know if the Mark of Cain is gone from Kurt. Hunter says that the cure worked on lifting the curse from Kurt. Cas becomes hugely relieved to find out that Kurt is okay now. Though all isn't well when Hunter tells Cas that it brought in even more danger. He then asks Cas what he can tell him about the Darkness. Cas becomes confused and thought it to be a pure biblical legend. Hunter tells him that removing the Mark opened some kind of lock that released the Darkness from it's imprisonment and how Kurt mentioned it to be a woman. Though Cas becomes surprised that the Darkness is a woman. Cas just tells Hunter that when he "gets well", he'll be in touch with the duo later on and hangs up. As soon Cas turns around, two angels make their presence to him after hearing his call for them. Soon after, Kurt meets back with Hunter and Jenna as he's now carrying the baby he found. Kurt tells them that a few infected tried to get to the baby inside a storage room. Jenna thinks someone must've left the baby inside to keep it out of the infected's reach. The baby then smiles and coos at Kurt as he carries and swaddles her a bit. Then suddenly, the trio's attention turns towards the other way as they hear a noise coming from outside. Kurt hands the baby to Jenna for a moment as Hunter and Kurt check to see the window. Outside, there is a horde of over a dozen infected scouring the area. They then turn their attention towards the hospital as they try to find and kill anything that's human. Hunter urges for them to pack up and make it towards the Impala parked in the back. The duo morphs in their Ranger forms as they decide to guard and cover Jenna and the baby as they quickly make a run for it throughout the hallways of the hospital. As they're halfway near the exit, the infected horde is wildly rushing towards them and nearing their tail. Hunter and Kurt take position and tries to fight them off but there is just too much for them to handle as more and more keep coming and savagely assaults them as they try to claw their way through their ranger suits to get a bite out of the duo. Hunter though is able to knock a couple to the ground, just in time for Kurt to get back to Jenna and the baby to protect them. Hunter then shuts the double doors behind them with the horde trying to break through. Hunter tells them to go on without him as he holds back the horde and that he'll meet them outside. Kurt unwilling to leave his brother behind but Hunter tells Kurt to not waste any time and to go and save Jenna and the baby. Before Kurt leaves Hunter, he reassures Kurt that this won't be the last they'll see one another. Kurt nods and decides to take Jenna as they make a run for the exit. Once they're outside near the Impala, Kurt turns his back as he waits for Hunter to make it out as he promised. But then, half a dozen more infected spots the two from a distance and begins rushing towards them. Jenna says they need to leave or they won't make it out alive. Kurt without any other choice, takes Jenna and the baby out of the area as they flee the scene, leaving Hunter behind. Though back inside the hospital, Hunter, now powered down to his civilian form, is shown running through the corridors as the infected keeps tailing him. Hunter is able to lock himself in a dark storage room. Where the infected outside start to try to break down the door. Hunter then looks for a way out through the vent atop him. As he goes to reach for a short ladder inside, Hunter realizes he's not alone when he turns on his flashlight and spots an infected doctor inside and then lunges at him. He gets taken down on the floor as the infected doctor tries to tear him to shreds. Though Hunter is able to reach for his scalpel from the coat pocket and slits it's throat. Though now he gets splattered with the infected's blood on his mouth. He goes for another stab towards the back of it's head to kill it then falling on top of him, dead. At the same time, the infected is then able to break through the door and one of them picks up Hunter. As it tries to go for a bite on him, it sniffs him and senses something and suddenly let's him go. They then slowly turn the other way and continue scouring other parts of the hospital. Hunter knowing he was bled on by the infected blood, he's already among one of them. Hunter then kneels to the floor with a worried look. Elsewhere, Crowley's demonic smoke filters back into his body. Once he recovers, his demon minions are there after having to secure his body from any danger. Crowley Ahh. Daddy's back. (his minions looking worried) What? Minion 1 Sir . . . There have been rumors from Hell. Crowley Rumors? Minion 2 The Darkness has been released. Crowley (scoffs) The Darkness? Please. It's a myth. A bedtime story. Something that daddy demons threaten toddler demons with to get them to eat their vegetables. Even if it was true, what's the concern? Darkness, King of Hell -- natural allies. Minion 1 It's just -- something happened, sir . . . In the cage. Crowley What? Minion 2 Uh, they said it sounded like a frightened animal. All of Hell heard -- like someone was going crazy. The rumor is that Michael or Lucifer -- one of them is trying to warn us. Crowley About the Darkness. Ridiculous. Minion 2 Except . . . Half of Hell is sort of freaking out, sir. What do we do? Crowley doesn't respond and just stares on in the distance. Elsewhere, Cas is with the two angels he summoned. They explain that, after Metatron escaped, they moved the door of Heaven to another secured area. Cas says that before they return to Heaven, they need to find a witch or someone who can remove the spell inflicted on him. One of the angels grabs his hands and chains them to a hanging hook. Cas is then confused. He shortly realizes they aren't taking him to Heaven. One of the angels agrees and then they put a bag over his head to keep him hostage. Later, Kurt takes Jenna over to her aunts place where they're now miles out of the quarantine zone. Jenna then hands the baby over to Kurt for a moment as she reaches for her bag in the car. The baby seems to like Kurt. Jenna Anyway . . . That's why I asked you to bring us here. After everything that happened, it just feels safe. Kurt Well, good. Safe is good. (the baby coos) Aw, shh, shh. Jenna Wow, she seems to like you a lot. Kurt Yeah, never thought I'd be good around with babies. (hands the baby over to Jenna) Here you go. Though Jenna is nervous about taking care of the baby from this point on and how she has no idea what she's doing. Kurt then tries to give her a pep talk, telling her that Jenna and the baby will help each other in the process. Jenna thanks Kurt and hugs him. She asks if he's gonna go back to find his brother. Kurt says he will and has hope that he'll find him alive. Before leaving, Jenna asks if he knows the name of the baby when he picked her up. Then suddenly, Kurt gets a quick flashback of the Darkness/woman-in-black he encountered earlier and hears a whisper. Kurt then says; "Amara. The baby's name...is Amara." Jenna tells him that it's a beautiful name. She and Kurt then part ways as she heads towards her aunts home. Though the baby begins crying when she's out of reach from Kurt. Kurt is slightly confused as to where he got the name from. Once again, he begins to reminisce the moment he encountered the Darkness. Kurt If you're as bad as they say you are, why haven't you hurt me? The Darkness For the same reason that you'll never hurt me. (She gets closer towards Kurt and slips the left side of her dress to show....THE MARK OF CAIN on her collarbone) We're bound, Kurt. We'll always be bound. No matter where I am, or how far we are from one another...we'll always have each other. She then touches Kurt's cheek and puts him unconscious as he falls over on the pile of flowers below him on the field earlier. In the Impala, Kurt shows little emotion from everything that the Darkness said to him. Then, his phone rings and finds out that it's Hunter. He quickly answers it and asks if he managed to get out. Hunter tells Kurt that he trapped himself inside a closet until the infected leaves. Though he doesn't tell Kurt that he got bled on with their blood to prevent him from worrying any further. He tells Kurt that he's "okay" and urges him to take his time on making it back to the hospital. Kurt's glad they at least have one win by saving the lives of Jenna and the baby. Hunter plans to get out of the hospital first as soon as Kurt arrives back, then clean up the rest of the town and focus their search on the Darkness and finding a way to seal her back in her prison. Kurt only replies to him with a "yeah" and that he'll be on his way back to him now. As Hunter hangs up, he goes to look in the mirror inside the close and pulls aside his shirt. He then notices the strain of black veins growing on his side neck as he slowly turns into one of the infected. Inside Jenna's aunt's house, she's shown to be changing baby Amara’s diaper. When she unwraps the baby, she notices a tiny birthmark on baby Amara's left side...THE MARK OF CAIN! Category:Series Premiere Category:Season Premiere Category:Season Premieres Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse